The invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and systems using such devices, particularly to improving failure rate and estimates of remaining component life.
Computing systems and components thereof are typically designed for a specific number of power on hours (POH) over their useful life, which can be referred to as the component's and/or system's design life. This design life can then be used to estimate the component and/or system reliability, such that elapse of a particular number of POH can be specified as a flag for replacement of the item. Current reliability estimation uses one temperature, such as a spec, design, and/or or nominal operating temperature of a component, device, and/or system product, at the time of design to estimate a “Time to Fail” of the system. However, actual operating temperatures can vary significantly during operation of a computing system, which can alter an actual time to failure of the system. As a result, some field actions are taken prematurely, while others are not taken soon enough, which can result in a reduction in operating capacity of the computing system or even cessation of operation.